


a little work of art

by kawx



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawx/pseuds/kawx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Seth are having a hard time picking a colour for the nursery, but Roman has a surprise for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little work of art

**Author's Note:**

> For valentines day, I decided I wanted to post something cute. So have domestic ambrolleigns with children. hope you've had a great day!

"Dean, that is a hideous colour." 

 

"It's green, Freddie has a green bedroom." Dean says matter of factually, but puts the tin of paint back on the shelf anyway. 

 

"Yes, but Freddie's bedroom has dinosaurs covering it, and it's more of a leaf green than a puke green." Dean concedes and they move onto the next isle of colours. For some reason, it was pretty easier to pick a colour before Freddie came along. The three of them - Dean, Roman and Seth - had pretty much settled on the dinosaur theme pretty early on and Roman had done some pretty kickass artwork just in time for his arrival. But for the second one, which was due pretty soon, they were at a loss. Roman's been working more hours so that he can have some time off when the little one does arrive and he's not been able to assist on the colour scheme this time. It's proving much harder without him, he and Seth have been in the shop for  _hours_ now and they still haven't been able to make a decision. 

 

"We've either got to pick something soon, or call it a day. I don't want you on your feet for any longer." Dean says, resting his hand on Seth's bump. Seth rolls his eyes, but kisses Dean's cheek. 

 

"You know I'm fine. But why don't we call it a day, come back when Roman is free. He seems to be the only one that can help us come to any sort of decision." They check out the few items they got, little things like a night light and a blanket just because they thought they were cute and not that they needed them, Roman's mother has given them more blankets than any child would ever need. 

 

It's a little surreal to think that they're having they're second child, when four years ago Seth had walked into Dean's Pizzeria single and absolutely hating life. He'd never have imagined that Dean and Roman would have heaved him into their world, lives and bed and two years in having their first child together. He wouldn't change it for the world, his three boys - soon to be four - mean the world to him. When they pull up to the drive, Dean makes a confused sound.

 

"Roman's cars here, thought he said he'd be at work late."

 

"Maybe they let him go early, you know Steph loves him, she probably forced him to come home."

 

"Good point." Dean helps Seth out the car, because getting in or out of anything these days is something he can't do. His belly is just too big and any attempt makes him look like a puppy rolled onto its back and can't find away to get back onto its front. Dean gets the stuff from the car while Seth busies himself with unlocking the door.

 

"Roman, you here?" Seth calls out when he steps inside, Dean following shortly behind.

 

"Up here, babe!" Seth slowly makes his way up the stairs, taking each step with both hands on the banister.  

 

"Where are you goin'?" 

 

"Upstairs, Rome's up there." Dean helps him with the rest of the stairs, like he or Roman do every single night and he can't wait until the baby's here so that he can function normally again. 

 

"Can you smell paint?" Dean points out at the top and Seth nods, eyes squinted in confusion. They half follow the smell and half follow the sounds of a giggling Freddie to the nursery. The sight that awaits them makes Seth's eyes tear up immediately. Roman has painted the nursery, space grey complete with rockets and stars shooting all over the room. He's covered in paint, along with Freddie whose in the corner sploshing a paintbrush onto the wall. He doesn't realise that there's no paint on the brush and he's doing absolutely nothing.

 

"Roman what the? You went to work this morning, how did you? What?" Seth babbles, taken over by his own emotions. Roman beams proudly at his work.

 

"I took the day off, I wanted to surprise you. I knew you wouldn't be able to decide on a colour, so I picked one out while I was at work." 

 

"I told you we couldn't do this without Roman." Dean grins from behind Seth, beckoning their boyfriend over to them. He's covered in paint and it will probably get on their clothes but Seth can't help but pull him into a hug and bury his tear soaked face into his paint covered overalls. 

 

"It's beautiful Romie." 

 

"I can't believe you got all this done in one day." Dean says, joining the hug. 

 

"Well, I had a little bit of help." Roman grins, unhooking himself from his boys to scoop Freddie up from the floor. He's covered in paint, despite Roman telling them that he absolutely did not let the little terror do any painting. And that despite Seth and Dean dropping them off at Seth's moms this morning, he picked him up when he was meant to be on his way to work so that he could spend the day with him, something he'd not been doing enough, lately. 

 

"I can't believe you managed to keep this from us." 

 

"Wanted to surprise you both. This baby, our little boy, means everything to me and sometimes I don't feel like I do enough, you know, with being at work so much." 

 

"You do plenty, Roman. Don't think like that." Dean kisses him, then Seth. 

 

"I love you so much. I love you both, so much. And I can't wait to welcome baby number two." 


End file.
